


28. Things you said but not out loud

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [28]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

I didn’t hear you come into the branch or even hear you approach my work bench. All the same, I know you’re there and it’s as easy as the air around me. We’ve made a small habit of this now and I’m starting to wonder if the rumors might actually be true; the boffin has gone and landed himself an agent. There are other rumors too; ones too hard to admit outloud or examine too closely. Like how long it will last before you get bored or you die or I realize what a mess of a soul you are. 

 

You’re at your usual place by my elbow, the heat of you radiating out through your well trimmed suit and into my skin. I can’t stop my mind from wandering back to several nights before when your hands pressed into my thighs, scorching from me some last shreds of doubt that this was all a figment of my imagination. 

 

Even now that’s what you are doing, telling me that you’re there and that’s where you plan to say as you press a cup of fresh tea into my palm. I look up and your face is stern but there’s a fondness there you can’t quite hide. I think you’re trying not to berate me for not eating breakfast in front of my subordinates and I find that I am grateful. 

 

The corner of your mouth turns up.  _ Please eat something.  _ It says. The tea in my hand;  _ I don’t mind taking care of you but I can’t do it alone.  _

 

I quirk an eyebrow and give you the best impish grin I can muster though the smell of tea makes my stomach rumble right then.  _ I’ll make it up to you.  _

 

Your face is stern again and I know you’re not amused but that’s alright. You’ve already burned away the last shreds of doubt that I won’t have the time to make this or anything else up to you. 

  
  


**James**

 

It isn’t something that we had discussed so much as something that we never really thought to bring up that we wouldn’t exactly be the ones to go in for public displays of affection. We don’t quite avoid it so much as there’s a kind of slow gravity to the way we go out together, stars locked in orbit, never quite touching but never alone either. 

 

We are caught at some fundraiser or another Mallory had wedged us into when you come and press into my side. I find that my arm wraps easily around your middle and my hand finds your hip as if my fingertips had magnets in them. This isn’t exactly like you and so it causes me to look up and scan the room. You’re also not one to run from a problem. Without a word, you press against me and look up and there’s some kind of wildness to your eyes that I haven’t seen before. 

Not once have you ever asked me to settle your battles for you but now something has you running for high ground and I can’t help the way my stomach swoops. 

 

“What is it?” I duck my head so that my mouth is close to your ear. 

 

You look up and give a small shake of your head.  _ Nothing. _

 

_ Lies.  _ I shoot back with a raise of my eyebrow. No one scares the Quartermaster. I’ve seen you face down gunmen, terrorists, and traitors. You’re fearless but I can’t ignore the way your heart hammers in your chest against mine. 

 

Your eyes scan the room and they stop about midway across on a man in an obnoxious electric blue tie who is laughing in that way that those who find themselves extremely funny even when they’re not do. You look back at me and I don’t miss it this time.

 

_ Please, James. Get me out of here.  _ I place my drink down and locate Moneypenny in the crowd. I wave her down discretely and make a pointed look to the man in the blue tie. Our eyes lock again and that’s all that’s needed. It will be dealt with before you can argue otherwise. 

 

We make our way out into the night air and onto the street where I hail the first cab I see, loading you quietly into the back. Still you press closely to me but I know better than to pry just yet. You’ll tell me when you’re ready. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
